Hobbies
by nyaase
Summary: Drabble I wrote for my friend


**A/N** Johnlock for my friend Rhea.

Happy late Merry Christmas bby. I hope you like this, I'm not the best with writing so ... ? I mean teens sure but adult men what ? may add more chaps idk depends

Enjoy c:

* * *

John took a deep breath as his cab came to a rough stop at his designated address-221B Baker Street, the apartment he was living in with his partner. Sherlock was home alone while John went out to get some morning tea. The investigations were tiring him out enough, and he only dreaded the thought of his companion shooting a smiley face into the wall, _again._ He tipped the cab and walked up to the door, nervous to uncover the actions that were held inside. He took yet another deep breath, and exhaled into his hands, dragging them down his face. After he gained his composure, he opened the door.

_No gun shots. We're getting somewhere, this is good-very good._

He closed the squeaky door behind him stared up at the spiral staircase above him.

_No sounds. Must be asleep then._

He took a relaxing sigh and began to unbutton his coat. Pleased by the silence, John thought he would reward his friend for not blowing up the small building with some breakfast. He made his way towards the kitchen bringing out the break from the lower cabinets. He began humming to himself and pulled the wooden drawer in front of him for a knife.

_Did Sherlock like peanut butter? Or was it bread? Should I just bring him a dead body for breakfast? I'm sure he would prefer a sweet treat like that instead. I shouldn't even make him anything since all he dines on are the newlines. John this, John that, will I ever get a br-_

John was cut off guard as he heard a gunshot. He instinctively covered his ears and crouched on the ground.

_What the __**hell**__ is he thinking!?_

John fixed himself up, continuing to hold his hands over his ears as he angrily trudged up the stairs.

"Sherlock!" John roared, slamming the door open. "What the _hell _are you doing? Do you realized what happened _last time_? The damage Ms Hudson came home to that _you_ made me pay?" John contemplated the following options: Lecturing Sherlock about shooting in public areas or to just take the gun out of his hand and shoot himself.

"Good morning, John." Sherlock nonchalantly said, twirling the pistol on his pointer finger. Sherlock had yet to make eye contact with his roommate. "How was the tea?"

John tensed. _Is he seriously trying to change the subject? _Usually Sherlock would merely come up with some retort that would shut him up. "Wonderful, thanks." John eyed Sherlock who seemed to be fawning at his... pistol art. "You really need something to distract you, don't you? Do you have any hobbies or anything?" Sherlock was about to open his mouth when John motioned his hand for him to just keep quiet.

"Hmm.." Sherlock thought about the idea that was laid out upon him. _Something else besides shooting... _Sherlock placed the gun on the glass coffee table and placed both his hands under his chin. He thought for a moment before turning his head to his roommate at the door. He narrowed his eyes at him which cause John to raise a brow

"What is it now, Sherlock." John didn't seem to be in the mood for games considering his friend has done this forbidden activity multiple times when he was left alone.

"I have an idea, that's all." Sherlock jumped up from the couch and adjusted his collar.

"..Alrighty then, you do just that." John eyed him suspiciously, going to the desk to further look into the current investigation. He began to shuffle the photographs that were scattered about. They were supposed to create some sort of code out of the unknown writings. "Sherlock, have you ever thought of-" John turned around to see Sherlock right in front of him. _Inches in front of him. _"Good morning," He curtly nodded, slightly tilting his head at his partner. "A-Are you.. Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit.. off." John blinked and eyed the man in front of him. He crossed his arms over himself as the taller male stared down at him. John clicked his tongue and was about to leave the desk to have Sherlock take a look when a hand slammed down beside him.

John slowly turned to look at Sherlock, eyebrows raised. He began to slowly nod, "You... You need some Aspirin maybe? Headache from shooting? You know I heard it's kind of bad for you to have your bare ears listening to such a sound." He tried to make conversation knitting his eyebrows. He was close. _Too close. _His other hand slammed down on his other end.

"Shut up, John." Sherlock had his smaller partner locked between his arms. He leaned down towards him, only to have John back up into the desk with a confused look.

"Uh... Sherlock..." John moved his head to the side and began inching his way up onto the desk. "W-What are you doing?" He was extremely nervous. He has never had contact so close like this in years. Especially with a _guy. _He looked back in Sherlock's direction, only to have him smirking at him. He instead kept his head back, keeping his eye on Sherlock.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Sherlock's icy voice made John tremble. John couldn't bring up his answer. He choked seeing how close he was. He was practically breathing on him. "I asked you a question, John." Sherlock shoved his right leg in between John's.

He jumped at the sudden action. _Is he actually gay? Is everything he said at the café a lie? Has he been planning to manipulate me like this from day one? _So many thoughts were running through his head that he couldn't think straight. "I... Uh.." He strained his neck back so it his face was as far away from Sherlock's as possible.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Sherlock was right in front of his face. All John could make out was a gulp and his head shaking to reply no. "You said so yourself. 'Think about something that isn't shooting, find yourself a hobby.' You my friend, are that hobby, and you agreed to it." Sherlock smirked and leaned in more.

"I never agreed to this. Get off of me." John retorted back, trying to muster up any strength available to face his friend eye to eye.

"Oh? But you did." Sherlock's voice was tickling his neck. "'Alrighty then.. you do just that.' Ring a bell? You simply told me to continue with my hobbies, to progress within them. Here I am doing so. So what will it be, John?"

Before John could think of a reply, Sherlock leaned down and kissed him. John's eyes widened as he squirmed beneath Sherlock. He tried to get him out of his mouth, but trying to yell at him only allowed Sherlock to explore the man's mouth. Sherlock held his hands down with his, intertwining them in the process, the heated kiss was soon broke apart with a smiling Sherlock and a John who had a trail of saliva stick to his shirt. He was panting heavily when the man in front of him seemed as if nothing had even happened. He got off of John and retreated to the couch to nap once again. "John was shaking. _W-W-What... Why did he do that? Why didn't I push away.. D-Don't tell me.. did I enjoy that...? _He didn't remember what happened, only that his mind went blank when those sweet tasting lips attacked his mouth.

* * *

**A/N** Ok the end ilu

May add more chaps if you want idk


End file.
